A different kind of Love
by Nuva16
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons are forced to take Human mates since transformer femme's are scarce. When Megatron saves a slave girl, Things get a bit more hectic.MF MM pairings


Chapter 1: The meetings

"This young lady is known as Sabrina. She comes from Earth and is 14. She is half transformer and half tamaranian. Her mother is not known but her father is Ultra Magnus." Sabrina shivered as the transformers of the crowd hooted and whistled at her. She didn't remember why she was a slave, but she did know that she wanted none of this. Sabrina lifted her head and looked at the crowd. They were all transformers, both Autobot and Decepticon. One mech that caught her eye had two horns on his head. She turned away and was lead back to her cell. Sabrina sighed, "What's wrong? Finally figured out that no one will take?" Sabrina growled as the slave master looked at her, "I have news for you young lady. You will never be bought. Your just too strange." The slave master walked away. Sabrina knew that he was right. She had blond hair, and green eyes. She had metal halfway up her arms, legs, body, and head. She sighed and went to sleep.

Sabrina awoke coughing and choking. The slave center was on fire and there was screaming everywhere. Sabrina stood shakily and walked out of her cell. She walked blindly, not able to see through the smoke. Sabrina walked into something metal and fell. She looked up and saw the mech from the crowd earlier. She passed out.

8888

Megatron looked at the female in his arms. She had passed out from the fire. Megatron set her on his bed and went back to see his men. Starscream was talking to a female with blond hair and blue eyes, Demolisher had his arm around a tall female with brown hair and eyes, Cyclonus was joking and laughing with a female with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, and Wheeljack was cuddling with a female with blond hair and blue eyes. Megatron motioned for Starscream to come over, "So how are the girls?" "Fine." "What are their names again?" "Dakota, Rochelle, Misty, and Tara." "Tell the others that there will be no mating without the girls consent. We don't need them to fear us." "Yes sir." Megatron walked back to his quarters. The hybrid girl he had brought was awake. She looked at him and shivered, "What are you going to do to me?" "Nothing without your consent. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. What is your name?" "My name is Sabrina. What is to become of me?" "You will find out soon enough my dear. There is no reason to fear. I will not hurt you. Get some rest, you might need it."' Sabrina nodded, "Yes…master." Megatron turned to see Sabrina fall asleep. He sighed and went to leave. Megatron went to the command room and motioned for Starscream's female, "Yes sir?" "Dakota, I would like you to introduce the new girl to everyone. I want her to feel at home. And, **sigh**, tell her that no one is addressed as master." "Yes Megatron. Are you going to blood bond her to you sir?" "When she's ready." Dakota nodded and left. She walked into her room and smiled. Starscream smiled back and pulled Dakota close to his chest, "What did Megatron want?" "He asked me to get the new girl settled in." "Oh." Starscream lifted Dakota's head and kissed her. They broke away and Starscream tilted her head back. Starscream looked at Dakota once before burying his face in the hollow of her throat. Dakota smiled and tilted her head back more, a small trickle of blood running down her neck.

Optimus looked on in silence as Red Alert worked to fix Hotshot. The rookie warrior had been on a spy mission. Optimus sent him to investigate a slave auction on Cybertron. There had been a fire and Hotshot made it out barely alive, "Do you think he'll be okay?" Optimus turned around to look at Amanda James or A.J., Hotshot's female, "I'm sure he'll pull through Amanda." She nodded and left. Optimus took one last look at Hotshot and left for his quarters. He went in and looked at his recharge birth. Noel was asleep, having been up the entire night before. Optimus removed his facemask and kissed Noel's forehead. She stirred and opened her eyes, "Optimus?" "Shh, its okay. Go back to sleep." "How's Hotshot?" "He'll pull through." Optimus sat down next to Noel, pulling her close. Noel kissed Optimus and layed her head on his shoulder, "Sleep. You have to meet with Megatron tomorrow."

8

Smokescreen stirred and awoke to a slight movement on the bed. He turned and saw Amanda Berens sitting with her knees up to her chest, "Amanda, what's wrong?" "I'm worried about a friend of mine. She was at that slave auction." "Was she one of the slaves?" "Yes. Her name is Sabrina. She played flute with my band back in School." "How old is she?" "17." "Oh. Amanda, I love you. Don't worry you will see her again." "Smokey, your so sweet." Smokescreen smiled and gently kissed Amanda on the lips. Amanda broke away and cuddled into his chest. Smokescreen lowered them both back to the bed and fell asleep.

Okay, I know this chapter is a little bit vague, but all will be explained in chapter 2.


End file.
